Ao Mestre com Carinho
by mana-escarlate
Summary: uma oneshort kakasaku, basiada na musica ao mestre com carinho dos seminovosserá que kakashi conseguirá ignorar os apelos de Sakura?


Você é minha aluna,  
Não entre nessa  
Você tem 19 anos e eu...  
Não interessa 

Lá estava ela novamente, o observando firmemente, como se realmente estivesse prestando atenção na alua. Seu olhar era tão intenso q era impossível para o professor não o corresponder, aquele olhar malicioso o seguindo não importando pra onde ele ande, o sorriso ao mesmo tempo doce e perverso. Era tão errado sentir aquilo por uma garota como ela, ainda mais na posição que ele estava, uma aluna de 19 anos e um professor de... bom isso não vem ao caso. A única coisa que era evidente é que Sakura estava tentando inconstantemente Kakashi, e ele estava gostando disso.

Esqueça o que rolou depois  
daquela festa de formatura  
Você no fogo de milhões de hormônios  
E eu de fogo, na maior secura 

Os relacionamentos de Kakashi não estavam indo tão bem como ele gostaria, fazia tanto tempo q não sentia tanto prazer em só olhar para uma garota, se sentia revigorado com aqueles olhares.

O cume dos olhares se concretizaram na formatura da garota, tão empolgante vê-la dançando e se esfregando em suas amigas, com o olhar direcionado a ele. Antes de ser professor ele era homem, e algumas doses de bebida o direcionaram a ela, a puxando e tendo seu corpo junto ao dela, naquele salão mesmo, ao olhar de todos, Sakura se jogando freneticamente nos braços de Kakashi. A "dança" já passara dos limites, e lógico que ambos queriam mais do que algumas passadas de mão.

O professor a conduziu até os fundos do colégio, e ambos foram um pouco alem do que um professor e uma aluna deveriam ir.

Eu resisti o ano inteiro  
Fiquei na minha  
Vendo você na primeira fila  
De míni-saia e sem calcinha  
Deixei de agir como profissional  
No exato momento  
Em que rolou aquela prova oral  
Aplicada no estacionamento 

Dês do acontecimento no baile de formatura, ambos ficaram abalados, apesar de que Kakashi não queria assumir isso. Era ótimo a garota ter a fama que tinha, afinal ficar andando pela escola com a saia mais curta do que as outras alunas, e ainda por cima fazer questão de que o professor olha-se para aquelas pernas, o que o levava a notar que ela desprovia de roupas intimas.

Tentava se controlar ao máximo, mas era quase impossível não se fazer cair no jogo de Sakura. Após o período das aulas, lá estava ela encostada no carro do professor, com aquele sorriso enigmático estampado no rosto.

Assim que Kakashi se aproximou mais da garota ela o puxou para dentro de seus lábios. O beijava com vontade, enfiando de uma forma quente sua língua na boca dele, explorando cada cavidade, cada calor. Suas mãos trabalhavam por excitar o professor, passando por todo o corpo do sensei, e se concentrando principalmente na ereção no meio das pernas de Kakashi.

Logo o professor e a aluna estavam dentro do carro, e uma prova oral fora aplicada, a qual com certeza sakura havia tirado dez.

Já te expliquei:  
Alguma coisa aqui está fora do normal  
Nenhuma boa aluna implora pra levar pau  
Te ver assim de joelhos  
Aos meus pés, baby, me chateia  
Impossível dialogar  
Com você falando assim, de boca cheia 

Aquilo já estava indo longe demais, todos os dias Sakura esperava o professor no estacionamento. As notas na matéria q o sensei lecionava estavam ótimas, mas mesmo assim ela sempre implorava por algum contato.

No final Kakashi sempre caia em suas armadilhas e acabava permitindo que a garota sanasse suas necessidades.

Não havia mais nada, apenas uma troca de prazeres, nenhum dialogo ocorria, nem durante as aulas e os encontros extra-classe.

Meu corpo não foi o primeiro,  
Estou ciente  
Antes de mim você deu prazer  
A outro corpo, o corpo docente  
O que explica sua nota 100  
Em Botânica e Literatura  
Menina, te conheço bem  
Já explorei toda a sua cultura 

A fama de Sakura na sala dos professores não era das melhores, apesar de suas notas serem altas todos sabiam que ela faria qualquer coisa para conseguir uma media. Todos já provaram o gosto da flor de cerejeira.

Kakashi sabia disso, e sabia que o semblante inocente da aluna era apenas uma máscara que escondia uma garota decidida e que não media limites para nada.

Nós não precisamos ser  
Perfeitos  
Me guarde na sua lembrança  
Na minha vou guardar  
Seu par de peitos  
Eu tenho filhos, tenho mulher  
E não quero ter uma segunda  
Por isso se você me vir com ela  
Não belisque mais a minha bunda 

Às vezes era possível notar no olhar da garota que ela queria algo a mais com o professor, algo alem do q a troca inconstante de deleites, mas era visível que tudo o que o sensei queria era apenas o físico da jovem. Enquanto ela sonhava por ter sempre seu sensei, ele sonhava em apalpar aqueles fartos seios.

Kakashi era casado com Kurenai, e não trocaria um casamento firme por uma aventura inconseqüente. Nos corredores Sakura sempre arrumava uma maneira de apertar ou passar a mão em seu amado professor, mas sabia que quando o sensei estivesse com sua esposa tudo o que poderia fazer era passar reto desviando o olhar.

Vou repetir...  
Alguma coisa aqui está fora do normal  
Nenhuma boa aluna implora pra levar pau  
Te ver assim de joelhos  
Aos meus pés, baby, me chateia  
Impossível dialogar  
Com você falando assim, de boca cheia 

Era impossível negar algo a jovem, sempre se jogando aos pé do professor, o ano letivo estava acabando, e em seu subconsciente Sakura sabia q tudo irias se acabar no final do ano letivo.

Mas ela gostava tanto de ser o objeto de Kakashi, de ter ambos os corpos de chocando de uma forma tão intima e intensa.

Mas era apenas isso, apenas o físico. O fim do ano era o fim de Sakura e Kakashi, ainda mais agora com o vestibular se aproximando a garota teria outros desafios à frente, e outros professores a serem tentados.

No fim o que Kakashi a ensinou valeu mais do que se ela passa-se no vestibular estudando e não trocando seu corpo por uma colocação.

Alguma coisa aqui está fora do normal  
Nenhuma boa aluna implora pra levar pau  
Maior que nós é a verdade que não quer se calar:  
O que eu te ensinei é muito bom,  
Mas não é matéria de vestibular...


End file.
